<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by sheadoras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228385">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheadoras/pseuds/sheadoras'>sheadoras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 5, Post canon, Romance, and maybe some spice....as a treat, i will add more but i know theres gonna be some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheadoras/pseuds/sheadoras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore struggles with how to propose to Catra, once the dust has settled. Catra has a similar idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dusk of Bright Moon had stretched over the horizon in a prism of sunset colors and blanketed the land in bracing winds, capturing Adora to lean on the railing of her balcony, allowing the French doors to swing open and the curtains to billow with the gusts of outside. Her shoulderblade length blonde locks shift with the wind, as she soaks in the fresh air. Adora breathes in the evening air and sighs softly, pressing her lips to the rim of her glass, half-empty with a dark liquid. One of Bright Moon’s imported liqueurs, obtaining a musk of sweet cherry, paradoxically stinging the inside of her throat once taken a generous sip. She knew this wine was too expensive for her tastes, but as for some reason, the anniversary ball that celebrated the liberation of Etheria rung at her nerves.</p><p>It had been three years since the victory of Etheria, ushering in a new era of peace among the planet. The Princess Alliance, now formally known as the Etherian Alliance, had their work stacked up for them as they had to bring stability and security to nearly every region—of course, the Crimson Wastes and Beast Island still unchartered territories best left alone at the moment—nonetheless, it had been a huge step to what the princesses intended for once the Horde had been defeated for good. Quests for industrialization had begun to spur for the more contemporary areas of Etheria, which is a concern Adora had pinned as she seen how mass industrialization effects any environment firsthand, but it was assured that it would be <em>clean</em> and <em>harmless</em>. It was on top of this that landmarks being discovered due to the Horde’s absence, clearing the way for more discovered regions, including unwelcoming monsters that lurk in Etheria’s core. It was every few weeks the four of them expedited to a region unknown or that needed taming for the next scouting group. Adora took another hearty sip from her drink, then stirred it in her hand, looking down at the sloshing liquid. It would be a shame if a dark liquor like this would splash onto her ceremonial robes, dismissing her from the ball downstairs. At least for a period of time, she could escape.</p><p>Two hours in and it seemed like Adora already dismissed herself mentally from the capacity of guests she had to greet, ranging from ambassadors who wanted to elevate their standings to Mystacorian spellcasters who prompt resource gathering. Glimmer and Bow had assured Adora that this anniversary ball would be different from the last, as entropic memories flood Adora’s mind, recalling how the ice sculpture of She-ra mysteriously caught flame. The more she questions that sequence, the more answers she has left unconquered. It took an extreme amount of patience to prepare for tonight, and it was not even midnight. The main cause for concern lingered anxiety-ridden questions at her mind, her right hand reaching into the inner-pocket of her framed cape that hung at her shoulders, retrieving a small red box. Adora cradled it with care, the soft velvet that wrapped the box edged her physical sensory, but not her mental. Pushing open the box with her thumb and finger, she analyzed the ring secured on the cushion. It had a coruscating gem in the shape of small diamond, wrapped in rose gold trimmed in an oval cut.</p><p>Adora stared hard at the ring, her teeth digging into her bottom lip in thought as she snapped the box shut, tucking it back into the pocket of her cape. Tonight was supposed to be the night she was going to ask Catra’s hand in marriage, but for some reason, Adora could not bring herself to go through it. She knew she loved Catra and her wish was to spend the rest of her life with her, but it seemed like marriage was the one obstacle that was impregnable. After all, Glimmer and Bow are engaged, Spinnerella and Netossa were married and had been for some time, so evidently it seemed like the right time to propose. She thought the anniversary ball would be the perfect opportunity to pop the question, but disquietude boded her actions to nothing but drinking on her balcony in an overly embellished dress. Adora has defeated the Horde with her friends, survived every deterrent thrown at her, but she could not ask a simple question. <em>Idiot</em>, she cursed herself.</p><p>She suspires harshly, straining her neck to hear a couple pops, and fixes her eyes on the millions of twinkling stars in the Etherian sky above her, encumbered by the wrapping forests that were elevated by hills. Twenty-two years of living and she is not sure she is accustomed to this life yet, but she does know that she can get used to a view like this.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here.” A familiar voice reaches Adora’s ears, lulling her to turn her head to catch the visage of Catra behind her shoulder, standing handsomely with her framed, dark pantsuit that graciously fit her figure, a V-necked button up fastened by a waisted belt adorned with a buckle of Etheria. She had a dark lipstick on to match the colors of the outfit. Adora smiled and softened in her presence, chuckling softly as her fingers worked the neck of the glass.</p><p>“You caught me.” Adora supplemented, not turning back to Catra, instead taking her vision to the dark liquid of the glass once more, her brows knitting together. She analyzed the glass, as if trying to find answers that ebbed at her mind. Catra snakes behind her, her dark tail flickering against her elbow and a hand finding refuge on her waist. She leans her hand against Adora’s shoulder, entwining one hand in hers, their decorative rings on their respective hands, running her thumb over Adora’s. They fit perfectly. Adora turned a pressed a wine-traced kiss against Catra’s temple, then resumed her distant stare among the stars. The two stood wrapped in each other for a minute, before Catra broke the silence once more.</p><p>“You’re missing the party,” Catra breathed onto her neck.</p><p>“The party wasn’t doing much for me anyways,” Adora sighed, to which Catra released her and leaned against the rail with her back, propping her elbows back. She eyed the glass of liquor and gave Adora a look, and Adora chuckled tiredly, shrugging. “If one more pompous politician came up to me and demanded that I turn into She-ra, I am going to lose it.” Adora's gaze turned down from the stars to the cup in thought, taking a small sip. Now would be a good time to ask the question, in the privacy of their balcony and away from the prying eyes, however, it seemed like impromptu timing to. Besides, it was either the alcohol or the apprehension that swirled her mind too much to focus on proposal. Adora internally accepts the fact that a proposal is not happening tonight, and her anxiety deflates, as well as her hopes.</p><p>“Eh, you can’t blame them. I know I like seeing She-ra.” Catra returned with a toothy grin, flipping her shoulder-length mane behind her ear, her gaze fixing on Adora’s features. Adora shook her head and rolled her eyes in response, huffing. Normally she would laugh at Catra, but lately she is distracted, tense… distant. Catra has been taking notice these past few weeks that Adora has been a little more on edge than normal (which that edge was already supplied in <em>gratuitous</em> amounts) and it is as clear as day. And normally they communicate the basics, or spar to relieve tension, but this kind of distraction is different. As if it a weight on her mind.</p><p>“We have to be up early tomorrow, for the council meeting--” Adora said bluntly, taking another gulp of the wine. The glass, once half-empty, was nearly empty. A part of Adora wishes she had more to survive the party, but alas, the wine cell was far off, and the ball served some mousseux that barely did the job.</p><p>“That’s tomorrow. Come back to the party, Adora,” Catra butted, resting her hand on Adora’s arm. “The entertainment hasn’t started yet. Scorpia’s the headliner.”</p><p>Adora comes to piece together that Catra is not leaving without Adora on her arm. She did not want to seem obvious about her apparent foreboding, so she set the glass on the rail and faces Catra, cupping her cheek and delivers a kiss onto Catra’s lips, in which Catra returns with a grateful smile. They separate and Adora leans her forehead against Catra’s, respectively.</p><p>“Okay.” The blonde gives in, donning a reassuring smile. “Let’s go.”  </p><p>Catra returns her smile infectiously, taking Adora in her arm and traversing her down the corridors lined with tall doors and guards, making simple conversation that Adora absentmindedly followed. Sea Hawk tried setting flame to the ice sculpture of an elegant swan commissioned for tonight, or public servants fighting for their places on the upcoming assemblage that the Etherian Alliance had been preparing, Catra was describing to her in her period of absence. This year’s anniversary ball would certainly set one for the books in terms of change. Adora’s head dizzied at the thought of it.</p><p>“…And Glimmer had to pry Frosta off Mustache from ruining her sculpture, it was pretty hilarious—” Catra interjected, snapping Adora’s attention back onto her. Adora smiled and laughed awkwardly, as she was not following Catra’s story, but nodded along distantly to appear that she was. Her mind trailed back to the ring in her cape pocket, primed and ready to take hold on Catra’s finger. She could ask right now, before they reveal themselves to the party<em>. No, not now</em>, Adora scorned herself mentally<em>, you have to get through tonight</em>. <em>Catra isn’t going anywhere and neither is the ring. </em></p><p>“Knock ‘em dead, babe,” Catra says, stealing a peck from Adora’s cheek. Adora, humming in approval, raises her hand to summon her sword, and shifts into She-ra’s form.</p><p>Catra pushed the double doors open, revealing a small staged podium, letting in the grand light to flood their presence. Several heads turned, and the buzzing crowd takes notice of their arrival and awed in She-ra’s presence, her gaze quickly switching to Catra’s. She gives She-ra a reassuring smile before releasing her, allowing her to step forward. Catra breathes relief in She-ra’s shadow, slipping off the stage and away from the background, prompting a quick search Glimmer and Bow during the speech.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming tonight,” She-ra’s voice rung clear. “On behalf of the Etherian Allegiance I welcome you all. As you all know, today is the third anniversary of Etheria’s liberation from the Horde,” she pauses as the crowd triumphantly cheers, waiting for it to die down before continuing, “and the Etherian Allegiance, led by Queen Glimmer, have worked hard to establish safe provisions every day to secure Etherian regions. We have lost many citizens during the battle,” a hush falls over the crowd, “and we will not let their absence go in vain. They live on through us. Vicariously we will lead Etheria through these times…”</p><p>Catra easily slips through the bodies of the crowd, dodging bobbing heads and butting elbows to join Glimmer and Bow’s side, who watch She-ra’s speech hand-in-hand. She straightens her jacket and pats off any lingering dust, clearing her throat to catch Glimmer’s attention. In the background, She-ra speaks of other announcements Etheria will be seeing in the upcoming months.</p><p>“Oh, Catra!” Glimmer proclaims quietly, not alarmed but pleased at her presence. “How’d it go? Did you ask her?” Bow moves his gaze from Adora to Catra, expectant for an answer.</p><p>“No,” her ears flatten in response, continuing with a disappointed tone, “wrong timing.”</p><p>“You’ve been trying to propose to her for two months, when will the <em>right</em> timing happen?” Bow interjects quietly, as to not draw attention from the bodies around them.</p><p>“I <em>know</em>!” She frowned, “I’m just trying to…figure out how it’s gonna go. But… does Adora seem…<em>off</em> to you guys?”</p><p>“<em>Off</em>? You mean her usual stressed, control freak nature?” Glimmer snickered, Catra nodding in agreement, but continuing, “I know she’s been stressed about the assembly, or something, but she <em>literally</em> has nothing to worry about. Other than that, nothing, really.” Glimmer shrugged and switched her gaze to Bow, who concurred with that statement.</p><p>“…and we are happy to announce starting tomorrow, we will be conducting a deliberative assembly as these regions require supervision. A system made of representation from all citizens of Etheria!” She-ra announced among the crowd, as they rejoiced in benevolent roar. She grinned at the approval, her eyes searching the crowd for significant politicians whispering among each other, shaking hands to establish their campaigns. She searched for Catra, the grin fading into a smile as she gets nods of approval from Glimmer and Bow, who are beside her. </p><p>“From this point forward, the Etherian Allegiance stands by what we have worked for, as we spread the message of peace and prosperity. We could not have done this without you all. The tireless work put into this project will be a steppingstone for generations to come. Project Angella will be the largest movement Etheria has seen since the Horde. And without of a doubt, Etheria will be reborn under its own light.” The crowd erupts into cheers and claps. Guests turn to the three friends in the audience and give their thanks, as She-ra watches over the crowd. Another moment later, they quiet once more.</p><p>“Now, without further ado, I welcome to the stage, Scorpia and the Spies!” She-ra claps her hands and backs from the stage to give the band and Scorpia space, with Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk behind her. Scorpia delivers a small speech to the enamored crowd, and She-ra ducks behind the doors, relinquishing her She-ra form with a deep sigh. She reached for her pocket and felt the dent of a small box, relieved that it is still there, and dives into the crowd to find Catra, Glimmer, and Bow. It takes a couple of minutes to navigate the crowd, but eventually finds purchase on her best friends.</p><p>“Nice speech!” Bow congratulated, swapping a high five with Adora as she joins Catra’s side. She wraps an arm around Catra’s shoulders and Catra gladly lets herself be enveloped by her, trailing her arm behind her back to hold her by the waist.</p><p>“Thanks. Honestly, I didn’t even know what I was saying.”</p><p>The group laughed, Glimmer shaking her head. “Humble as ever, aren’t you, Adora?”</p><p>“<em>Something</em> has to make an honest woman out of me.” Adora smirked and straightened her coat, blowing on her nails to give exaggeration. A butler with a tray of thin glasses of a sparkling wine pass them, Bow and Catra reaching out to grab two each and give them to their respective partners.</p><p>“To new beginnings.” Glimmer smiled and they toasted their glasses, chatter carrying them for the rest of the night. “May we all party ‘til the sun rises.”</p><p>The party continued on through the entertainment and drink catered, the cavernous ballroom lit with lights and music, thrumming with life and excitement. Dubious plans and strategies are worked throughout the party as politicians plan for the assembly tomorrow, people ushering to meet Queen Glimmer and her friends. It stays in this tiring pattern as Adora is pinned and prodded with questions, in which her capacity to deal with people gradually lowers. Midnight eventually rolls around and Adora decides she has had enough mingling and that although her presence in appreciated, it is not required. After the few drinks she has had this evening, her subconscious knows it is time to take herself to bed before she makes a fool of herself in front of many guests.</p><p>Perhaps it is the lack of food in her stomach or the drinks that make her head spin, or a balanced condition of both, but she finds herself climbing up the stairs more arduously than normal. Prompting that the guards allow no one to disturb her unless it’s the Horde itself at her door, Adora kicks her heels off and unclips the weighty cape from her shoulders, dragging her clouded head to the bed and collapses in the soft cushioning. It is within minutes her mind drifts off, slumber luring her to peace.</p><p>-</p><p>“Adoooraaa.” A voice pierces her mind, and her face twitches in response. A soft touch meets her forehead, moving hair sticking from her face. Her eyes open slowly, a familiar face close to her blurry vision. Her vision focuses and it is Catra, who is in her nightwear, leaning her head against her palm.</p><p>“Good morning.” Catra purrs, laying her head next to Adora’s. The light of the morning spill through the curtains of her chambers, a bit too bright for Adora’s current preferences. Her head thumped with pain.</p><p>“Mornin’,” grumbled Adora, as she flips onto her stomach and buries her head into the pillow. Her head was clear, but at what cost? The amount of alcohol must have done this. She could not maintain her nerves, after all.  </p><p>“You had a lot to drink last night. All up on tables, challenging guests to fights…” Catra leers.</p><p>Adora’s heart stops. “Huh?” Her head shoots up in response, looking to Catra with fear. “Wait, what? What?”</p><p>Catra laughs. “Just kidding. I wish you were that fun. You just disappeared after a while, so when I found you, you were just passed out on the bed. I think wasted Adora is more responsible than <em>sober</em> Adora.”</p><p>To this Adora shot Catra a glare and Catra replied with it with a swift kiss, Adora returning stubbornly. The two lay in bed for a moment’s time, soaking in the warmth of each other while trying to pry themselves from the bed, miserably. After a few minutes, Adora is the first to rise, stretching her arms and looking down at herself. She was still in the dress from the night before. And now it was full of wrinkles and the smell of alcohol clung to the fabric. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>She lifts herself to her feet and stretched her legs, ignoring the fast thumping pangs of pain in her head. Dropping the dress from her shoulders, she stands in underwear, dragging herself to the dresser to clothe herself. Flipping through the multitude of tops, a small, dark box appears in her peripheral vision, and she quickly darts her head in that direction.</p><p>Just what she thought it was. The engagement ring. Her heart drops once more and observes the surroundings, seeing as it rolled out of the internal pocket when she carelessly draped the cape off her last night. Her eyes move back to Catra who is observing her sharp nails in the bed, and acts on this moment, rustling on her top and moves towards the box, kicking it swiftly below the dresser.<em> I’ll just have to get it later,</em> Adora thought to herself, taking another glance at Catra, who was now watching her.</p><p>“Catra! Oh. Hey.” Adora chokes up, leaning against the dresser with a pretend slyness. <em>Crap. She must’ve seen the box. And opened it. Crap</em>. She mentally slaps herself. <em>Relax, it was barely in view from the dresser.</em></p><p>“…If you’re trying to seduce me, it’s not working.” Catra raises her brow, eyeing Adora suspiciously. It seemed as if she was trying to hide something. Catra brings herself to her feet and stretches. “No matter how <em>adora-ble</em> you are.”</p><p>“Hahaha! Good one, Catra! Uh, I just realized! We’re…gonna be late for the meeting! Yeah!” Adora laughed more awkwardly, taking the hairband from her wrist and quickly ties her hair, without looking in the mirror. “It’s gotta be like, almost time. I mean, they must already be waiting for us. No time to lose.” Adora rambles as she begins towards the door of their room, grabbing the handles.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra exclaims through her rambles.</p><p>“Catra?” Adora returns. <em>The jig is up!</em></p><p>“You kinda need pants.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes widen and she looks down, noticing her bare legs. A pink blush spreads on her cheeks and she laughs again, loosening up. She didn’t bring up the ring, so that must have been a good sign, right? Her suspicions were on edge again, and it was barely the start of the day. She sighs and places her palm on her forehead, shaking her head in response.</p><p>“’course. That’s what I was doing.” Adora laughs at herself. She heads back to the dresser and shifts on her socks, pants, and boots, in that order. Catra quickly dresses herself in her usual attire, sitting down next to Adora, placing her hand on hers, gripping it softly.</p><p>“Are you…okay?” Catra asks softly. This question makes Adora’s eyes meet Catra’s, in a bit of an alarming matter.</p><p>“I…am a little hungover. If that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Well, duh. I mean, you okay, up there?” Catra pokes her forehead, not alleviating the pangs of pain of the post-party hungover. Adora winces and she shoos her hand off.</p><p>“Yyyeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Adora’s voice raises in timbre, and she was quick to notice as sweat builds up in her palms. “I mean…”</p><p>“Well, you’ve kinda been on edge.” Catra eyes her again with the suspicious gaze.</p><p>“I’m just nervous. About the, uh, Project Angella thing. It’s nothing we can’t sort out at the assembly today, right?” Adora pats Catra’s hand and presses her lips into a thin line, trying to remove any indication her worries are anything than that. In response, Catra raises her brow, staring at her. Their eyes lock.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Politics are really neither of our things, so I guess just let Glimmer and her advisors do the official stuff.” Catra eventually agrees, much to Adora’s mental relief. The blonde smiles and nods, getting back on her feet, now fully clothed.</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Adora holds out her hand to lift Catra to her feet, and Catra takes it and presses a kiss to her knuckles, bewitching Adora with a bashful look.</p><p>“Must you always be so <em>gallant</em>?”</p><p>“For you, always.” Catra chuckles and lifts herself to her feet. “Get a head start, I’ll catch up to you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Adora gives Catra a kiss on her cheek, her mind spiking with the thought that Catra might look for the box kicked under the dresser, but she’s already agreed to Catra’s proposition. No need to raise more suspicions. She turns for the door and opens it, waving Catra good-bye and shuts it behind her. Catra watches the door and sighs with exasperation, walking over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, opening the drawer. Inside lay papers, combs, and a small wooden octagonal box. She picks it up gingerly, opening the box to find a ring embellished with a bright opal gemstone in the center. Catra stares at it long and hard, clamping it back shut. Her fists grips around the box, knowing something so precious shouldn’t be carried on her person. She knows the right timing isn’t always planned.</p><p>“Oh, Adora. Why do you make it so <em>hard</em>?” Catra whispers, tucking the box into her pocket. She starts towards the door, wondering how the day will proceed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this is first chapter of post canon she-ra. these dumb gays want to propose to each other. and i love them.<br/>keep up with updates!<br/>tumblr &amp; twitter: clericdivine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>